


sharp

by a_nybodys



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Character Analysis, Character Study, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Stream of Consciousness, gratuitious metaphors, no capitalization, probably pretentious as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_nybodys/pseuds/a_nybodys
Summary: taako is mean





	sharp

taako is mean.

he knows it. hes not an idiot, despite what he might tell others. hes mean and jagged and broken around the edges and sharp. hes careful-you-will-cut-yourself sharp and hes been that way since he was little and alone. his disinterested yet intently mocking smirks make people uncomfortable and thats the way he likes it. it means no one can get too close and no one can hurt him. his shards already cut himself, he doesnt need anyone breaking him further.

he never knew why he was like this, like the razorblade hidden in the pretty candy apple, until he did. he was broken because part of him was missing. his jagged edges had a perfect match. he felt broken because he was broken, shattered and hastily put back together. he was a jigsaw puzzle of a mountain range missing half of its pieces, leaving only the piercing blue of the sky and the edge pieces, nothing of substance. 

lup was his everything. she was always the better part of him and without her he was mean and rude and sharp enough to maim. she was hard, true, but hard in a way that meant you were safe near her. she could joke with people without making them flinch and she could love without breaking. 

taako only knew how to hurt because thats all he was.

**Author's Note:**

> this has literally been sitting in my drafts for a year so take it pls


End file.
